Saphiras New Mate Full
by ShadownightTheDragon
Summary: Saphira finds a male Dragon in the woods


Saphira`s New Mate

It was night in the land of Alagaesia, the crows were cawing in the trees surrounding the forest were the great dragoness Saphira was hunting in the woods for food. Long ago after Galbatorix`s defeat she ate more food and had gained much weight from it she used magic to make her still able to fly and gain more without it becoming life threatening she liked how soft her fat was and knew how to fight with all of it. She would crush any danger that would dare to come across her and when danger would, she would always remind them who is boss and how pathetic they were.

The chubby male dragon looked across to the obese female in front of him he grinned and Spoke "nice belly, fatty." His member began to throb and Saphira had caught his scent. "Well look who has the sexual attraction towards an obese female" she grinned and pointed to his throbbing member dripping with precum. The chubby dragon came behind her and smacked her massive ass making Saphira grin and nuzzle him. "My name is Shadownight." The male said to her. "Pleasure to meet you Shadownight I am Saphira." She replied to him. She then lay down on the forest floor and rubbed her obese belly and exposed her pink vagina him. Shadownight licked her massive belly and pushed his throbbing member into her wet vagina. They both moaned loudly as Shadownight began to thrust his member deeply inside of Saphira`s pussy. Shadownight snorted in pleasure as he began to thrust his long member faster and deeper inside of Saphira. She moaned and growled loudly in pleasure as Shadownight licked her face and neck as he kept on thrusting his member deep inside her. They both began to orgasm, roaring their love for each other as loudly as they can making all the animals near the area scatter in fear. They French kissed swirling their tongues around in each other`s mouths and moaned loudly before they released each other and looking deeply into each other`s eyes and kissed each other deeply and fell fast asleep next to each other in the forest.

Saphira awoke next to Shadownight who was still sleeping she noticed his member was hard and began to lick up and down his shaft and then took it into her mouth and began to suck on it bobbing her head up and down on his tasty member. Shadownight awoke in pleasure as Saphira was sucking his dick and drooling all over it, he moaned loudly in pleasure and rubbing the back of Saphira's head. Shadownight then reached his climax and roared in pleasure as Saphira swallowed his warm goo and opened her mouth revealing the strings of cum at the top of her mouth hanging down to her tongue and licked her lips. "You taste good sweetheart." Saphira said to him. "Thank you Saphira." Shadownight moaned to her. Shadownight then licked Saphira's oversized belly and patted it and licked her neck making her moan with pleasure. "We should find a cave love." Shadownight said to Saphira. "It's warmer and more comfortable and a better place to have our sex." Saphira nodded and licked his mouth and kissed him deeply. "You're right dear we should find a good place to fuck." She grinned as they both spread their wings in search of an abandoned cave.

Minutes after they both took to the skies they both spotted a cave and noticed nothing in it and both walked in noticing nothing had lived there for years. "There is nothing here at all." Saphira said to Shadownight. They both then heard a low growl coming from outside of the cave Saphira snarled knowing it was nobody that lives in the cave but a creature that wanted to fight. Saphira roared and she lunged to the creature and the creature tried to shake her off only making her massive belly flail around wildly and she sank her teeth down into the creature`s neck and held it down with her weight. Shadownight was amazed seeing her beating it violently she slammed its head with her massive belly and slowly began to crush it as she laid on it. Saphira then rose from her kill and let out a savage victory roar. Shadownight hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply on the lips and licked her snout, Saphira giggled and kissed his neck making him moan with love.

After that they both went deep into the cave and were both amazed to see a massive dragon sized bed in the room and Saphira laid on it "it even holds my weight Shadownight!" Shadownight lay on top of Saphira and kissed her deeply. "And mine too." "What are you waiting for Shadownight?... Pound me raw boy!" Shadownight`s dick erected and rubbed against Saphira`s wet pussy and pushed his member deep inside her warm and wet vagina. He began to thrust his dick deep inside of her moaning and growling in pleasure making the bed rock along with them. Saphira growled loud with pleasure and licked Shadownight`s face as he began thrusting harder and deeper inside her. They both moaned loudly in pleasure as their bellies squashed together and panted lots as Shadownight thrusted faster and even harder and let out a loud roar as he reached his climax making Saphira climax with him and joined him with roaring their pleasure and love for each other and kissing each other`s lips deeply before Shadownight lay his head on Saphira`s massive and soft belly and they both fell asleep.

Hours later Shadownight awoke and went outside and flew to a bakery run by elves and asked for 12 giant cakes and growled slightly at them so they would hurry. The cakes finally got down and Shadownight summoned them back to the cave and flew back home and brought them in. Saphira was amazed at how big they all were and how many he got. "They are all for you my love." Shadownight said to Saphira. "Thank you love." Saphira said to him before laying on her back belly up and began to chomp down the first cake. Shadownight`s dick got very hard seeing Saphira`s massive belly and he began to rub his dick all over her oversized belly moaning loudly. Saphira grinned and ate 3 more cakes as Shadownight humped her belly roughly saphira then put the 4th cake on her chest letting Shadownight chomp it down and hump harder. She then grabbed the fifth cake and rubbed the icing all over her obese belly making Shadownight`s dick get covered in icing as he precummed onto her belly he then grabbed the 6th cake and let saphira expose her massive ass as he shoved the cake into her ass and eat it from there the dirty couple moaned loud as shadownight went back to humping her massive belly and climaxing all over it Saphira then grabbed the 7th cake and ate it and the 8th and used the 9th to put between them and hug tightly crushing the cake between them Shadownight jerked off and climaxed on the 10th cake and let Saphira eat the cum coated cake he then jerked off next to her face and climaxed _all over her face soaking it with his warm seed they both got into a mating position and shadownight began to pound her wet pussy with his long member and grunted and moaned in pleasure as he roughly thrusted her and gripping her massive belly and they both climaxed and roared loudly with pleasure and kissed each other and they both ate the last 2 cakes._

_Saphira and Shadownight both flew down to the lake and cleaned their sticky bodies there. After both of them were clean they both came to each other in the water and hugged each other tightly, sticking their tongues in each other's mouths, fighting for the other`s tongue and both moaned loudly and released each other after 3 minutes. They both then took to the skies and went back home. Shadownight laid his head on Saphira`s obese belly and they both fell into a deep sleep together as_ one


End file.
